Airborne Reverie
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: A child owe her life to a person that will soon to be part of the ones who have saved the world from the calamity, and her promise. ::Story-turned-Oneshot::
1. ONESHOT

**Airborne Reverie**

By: Saiyukigallie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, any of its characters nor everything in it, Square Enix does. The only thing I own is the lead OC character, Faye Flannigan, and everything about her, even her limit breaks. Yeah, call me sentimental for all heaven's care, but I won't budge.

Oh, and one more thing, I don't take flames too kindly now since my Senior High school life kind of suck on me. Thank you.

Great, while I'm taking a small thought about chapter 3 in the 'Provident Malice' fanfiction of mine, I'll make another one, and this time it's Cid Highwind and another character of mine, which would be the girl named Faye Flannigan. Weird how I somehow make another one while not finishing the other, and them vice versa, I guess that's just how I tick, anything to keep me busy.

To tell you frankly, this isn't part of my agenda… And besides, this is an inspiration from Amani Ishikawa's 'My Happy Ending' for inspiring me to make this since her Raye Shields character have some similarities with this female protagonist of mine… Ehehe...

Coincidence, I might say, who knows!

Before I forget, I'm going to start straight 11 years before the Meteor Attack, (so that would make Cid around 18-19 years old.) so yeah, tough!

Go read Amani Ishikawa's fanfictions, they're helluva awesome!! And start reading mine! Wee!

* * *

Chapter 1: Skylark's Chronicles

_"Honey, wake up."_

_"Mmm…"_

_"How's your sleep, dearie?"_

_"Mmm… fine, I guess."_

_"Anyway, here we are? Doesn't it look great?"_

_"Mmm… I think so… Where are we?"_

Still a bit groggy, an eleven-year-old female with flaming, red hair and bright, golden eyes walked out from the car as she looked around the place she is now. It wasn't familiar to her, but it feels so much as if she has finally gone home. Holding her father's hands, the young child looked at her surroundings, and then to her mother where she was cradling a sleeping male in her arms.

"Papa, where are we?" The female asked, swinging her father's arms before letting it go, walking a few paces forward and sniffed the autumn air within. "Is this our new home where we're gonna stay?" She asked inquisitively.

Her father nodded in reply as he looked at the place and gave a grin of satisfaction. "Yes, honey," he said, patting the girl's head, which she only reach up to her father's waist. "This is Rocket Town, you like it?"

The Red-head shook her head a bit, stirring off her sleep, as she gave a pout and replied back. "Are there bullies in this place? I hope there isn't because if there is one, then I won't like this place at all." She said in a defiant manner. Her father just laughed at his daughter's boldness as he joined with his wife, still carrying her youngest offspring as both of them, along with the young female, helped in carrying the rest of their load towards their new home in Rocket Town.

* * *

"My name's Faye Flannigan, eleven years old, and I came straight from Kalm to become the best mechanic there is!"

After her introduction at her first day in school, the red-haired female, Faye was her name, walked towards her seat as she was placed in the middle row, in between the guy with green, spiky hair by the window. The male, with its bright green orbs, looked at the newcomer as he greeted her with a cheerful accent, extending his hand towards her.

"Ei there," The male greeted with an Aussie-like accent of his. From the looks of him, he was the friendly and jolly type, a bit of a pretty boy in him but nevertheless optimistic. "It's nice to meet you there, Faye. The name's Kite, Kite Morrison." Kite introduced with a smile in which Faye replied back with her own, cheery smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Kite." Faye said with a grin, her gold orbs sparkling with interest. She was glad that she has found a place and a new friend in her first day in school.

The two quickly became friends as Kite told her about everything in Rocket Town, and introduced to her his brother which is older by 5 years, Zane Morrison.

"Pleasure to meet such a beautiful maiden," Zane said in a polite tone, making a small bow in which the female returned with her own attempt of curtsy. Ever since then, she have been found hanging out with either of the two, asides her other friends in the school and neighborhood, as Faye found herself happy in her current situation.

Back when they were in Kalm, Faye Flannigan was considered a child prodigy in terms of mechanic as she once wished that she could work as an Engineer in Shin-Ra Electric Power Company and to make her own inventions someday that can help the whole world have their energy source without using the harmful mako from the Lifestream. All the kids in there shuns her ideas and dreams as they constantly tease and make fun on the poor girl and her impossible dreams, leaving the young thing shattered beyond belief.

Now, starting her new life in Rocket Town in which she wanted to make it as perfect as possible. No one could blame if she was lonely, but she always smile it off, only crying when she reached home from school back in their place.

* * *

Being eleven isn't hard for most kids back then, but the responsibilities are endless as they found out that Shin-Ra's holding a Space Exploration Program in their place in which Faye was more than excited to grow up and to become a mechanic, working in Shin-Ra and maybe to be renowned as one of the best someday. Since then, she always read books about engineering, practicing her abilities using her toys, managing to fix most of her broken things, and even watching the workers in the program working on the rocket by the distance. It was one of those happy days she have, along with Zane and Kite, as they share stories, ranging from the normal stories about their life to the most exaggerated ones about them being the saviors of the world using the rockets and stuff.

One rainy day at Rocket Town, however, the red-haired female found out that none of the workers are in the rocket site, probably since it's raining, there's no work for this day, as the female walked home gloomy beyond belief, holding her blue umbrella while fiddling with her sleeves of her pink raincoat. She was about to take a turn, heading towards her house, when a truck was about to hit on her.

"KID, WATCH OUT!"

A hand pulled her to safety as the truck made a loud honk, passing them by and, with strings of swear from the driver, the female stirred and blinked at what just happened. Apparently, she didn't watch where she was going, too busy with fuming at the rain for canceling the work for a day, and didn't notice a moving truck heading towards her. If it weren't for someone who pulled her out of the road, she could have been dead.

"Ei, kiddo, you ok there?"

The person, a male from the sound of it, called her attention, with accompaniment of shaking her shoulders slightly, as Faye looked on who was calling her attention. He has blonde hair and steel-blue eyes, and from the looks of him, he just came home from work or something (she still have no clue where in the freaking world he came from since, duh, she's new in this place!)

"Uh… yes, I think so, sir." Faye replied in a polite tone, but with a hint of annoyance to herself. She stood up from her place and dusted her raincoat, picking up her umbrella, and looked at the male who have owed him her life to him for saving her. "Thank you again, sir." She said once more as the male lifted his arm and waved it in dismissal.

"Nah, you should watch where you're going there, kiddo, you might get killed there." He said gruffly, though he appreciates her sincere thanks. Just then, he notices that he haven't seen her before in this place as he looked at her once more with his steel blue orbs. She was small and scrawny, probably a bit thin for her age, and it appears that she was a bit dirty for some reason. "Say, you must be the daughter of that Henry Flannigan and his wife, Mathilda, across the road near my place, aren't ya?" He asked for some odd reason in which Faye have no choice but to nod. The male gave a grin as he gave a pat in the head as the red-head wondered why in the world he should be glad that she was their daughter. She, is, just an insignificant little runt, in her own opinion, her remorseful side kicking in thanks to the experience back in Kalm.

"Good shit, I thought that their child was a guy, geez! You must be Faye then, right?"

A nod was her only reply.

"What are you doing here in the rain, for pete's sake? Trying to kill yourself?"

This time, it was Faye who spoke, replying with a bit of somber and irritation in her voice.

"I was… I just came back from the Rocket Site a while ago, after I found out that there's no work for them for this day." She replied, kicking the puddle in front of her whilst muttering to herself about how stupid rain can be. This got the male's interest as he extends his hand towards her and introduced himself.

"Well, then, kiddo, the name's Cid Highwind then, and I was just about to look for ya, your parents, they're a close friend of my relatives, good people, just asked me if I look for you and, of all the places, you're staying here, stinkin' wet might I add." He took a pause before looking back at the female with interest. "Well, we better be going or your parents might look for both of us, I don't want Mr. Henry to be mighty piss at me for not doing my work, you know."

Grabbing Faye's wrist, the blonde-haired male lightly pulled the female, beckoning to follow him, as both of them walked out of the rain, heading back to her home. She doesn't know why he helped him, those reasons he just said aren't really enough for this female, but little did she know that soon, she will be known around the world thanks to him.

_She'll owe her life thanks to him and to his inspiration._

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 1. Finally, I thought I'll never pull it out. Ha ha. Anyway, more of Cid and Faye next chapter, their relation and everything, all is to be revealed. Please don't forget to Review! Many thanks!!! 


	2. AFTER

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR...

Unfortunately, I won't be continuing THIS story because I lost ALL the files. HOWEVER, I will still continue this IN A DIFFERENT ENTRY; same storyline but different plot and format. Same story about Cid, though, so that's it.

I really wanted to continue this, I really do, but due to uni work as well as my part time and other duties within the web, I don't think I can muster anything from my brain to remember what I originally planned for this. But I assure you, I will continue this (though on minimal chapter since I am known to be the type of a person not able to finish one project once I am set on another one) and will focus on this (or the beaver will get it, and not of a singer type- excuse the pun.) so I do hope you forgive this young amateur writer for the circumstances.

Anyway, since I will continue the story in a different format and plot, this one could be serve as an Prologue one-shot of how Cid met the protagonist of my story, Faye Flannigan. And probably know a little bit of her background and how she met Cid through this now-Oneshot.

~SAIYUKIGALLIE~

* * *

"Oi, woman, I've been here for goddamn one hour now, where the hell are you?"

Arms crossed and mouth pursed in aggravation, the blonde-haired aviator tapped his foot on the ground that was cluttered with numerous metals and tools as he waited impatiently for her. Where the hell is she, he thought when a loud clang followed by numerous metallic sound followed by a crashing sound was heard as Cid pulled out his spear and immediately run inside the workshop only to notice a mound of metal not far from the door.

"Faye~!" He called urgently, weapon at hand. He knew she never closed the damn door or anything and that she is always engross with her work to care about the outside which is one of the reasons why he always get a feeling any intruders could enter at any time. "Dammit, brat, where are you?"

Just as he was about to make another call, he noticed that someone... or something... seems to be standing behind him judging by the shadow over him as he felt a tap in his shoulder and quickly turned around to meet the benevolent automaton robot-assistant and sometimes-weapon of Faye's with a head of a TV set, I-No. The robot-like being pointed its fingers towards the debris as the dragoon heard a muffled voice not before a hand emerged and, soon, out came the female he was looking for, clutching her head and giving out a profound swear or two indicating that she did not expect something like this.

Typical, he knew her like the back of his sweaty, callous hands.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are goddamn mad or something." Cid grumbled as he only received a grin from her in reply, making him facepalm in the process.

"Could be worse," Faye replied while shaking her head a bit. "'Tis is just normal."

Obviously, she must have taken a large hit in the head by one of those metals or she must have tripped while working on some project.

As usual.


End file.
